Forever and Always
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: 'Kau berjanji mencintaiku selalu dan selamanya. Dan kau menepatinya. Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun…' / One shoot. / Fic special buat tahun baru. RnR, please?


**Forever and Always**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forever and Always**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**Happy reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Mansion**

**Minggu, 30 December 2012**

**10.30 AM**

"Sasuke-kun! Tebak aku mau apa?"

Teriak Hinata seraya memeluk Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Hiroki dari belakang.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke menjawab asal.

"Tebak atau pakai bikini?" ancam Hinata.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"S-spaghetti?" Sasuke menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Salah! Itu kemarin. Tebak lagi." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sapi lada hitam?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Jangan menebak yang kemarin-kemarin."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar.

"Ayam rica-rica?"

"Yup." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke lalu berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke. "Sekarang belikan aku." Hinata berujar sambil mengambil Hiroki dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Aku lelah." Sasuke memelas.

"Hn. Cepat beli atau pakai bikini." Ancam Hinata sekali lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Sejak peristiwa Santa Claus itu Hinata menjadi hobi makan. Dan jika tidak dipenuhi ia akan mengancam Sasuke. Dan semua ancaman selalu sama. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ada kata 'atau pakai bikini?'

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas saat sudah sampai di restoran favoritnya yang menjual apa saja. Dia memasukinya dan langsung memesan ayam rica-rica. Dia benar-benar lelah. Kemarin ia disuruh membersihkan seluruh rumah karena lupa membeli susu.

"Ini pesanannya, Pak." Ujar salah satu pelayan sembari memberikan sekantung ayam rica-rica kepada Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengambilnya dan membayar pesanannya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia lelah. Dia mau tidur secepatnya. Lima menit kemudian Sasuke sampai di rumah tersayangnya. Home sweet home.

Ia memarkirkan mobil di garasi. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dengan langka yang tergesa-gesa. Ia dengan segera membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke.

"Oka-"

Ucapan Hinata terputus saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya dalam. Cukup lama, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman memabukkannya. Ia memberikan ayam rica-rica pesanan Hinata lalu berlari naik ke kamar. Di kamar, Sasuke segera mengganti bajunya lalu menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tidak sampai tiga detik, Sasuke sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Kembali ke Hinata yang masih bengong di lantai satu.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengendikkan bahu lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Hiroki yang sedang tidur di sofa.

Ia meletakkan ayam rica-rica tersebut ke meja makan lalu mulai membukanya. Saat dibuka, bau cabai yang dapat membuat mata berair segera menguar. Hinata menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Hah… Harumnya…"

Hinata mulai mengambil piring. Menuangkan nasi ke dalamnya, dan memulai acara makannya. Setelah makan, Hinata meletakkan piringnya di wastafel tanpa mencucinya. Kenapa?

"Nanti Sasuke-kun yang mencucinya."

Oh, ternyata itu alasannya.

Hinata mengambil Hiroki di sofa lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia kamarnya, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang tertidur pulas.

'Bahkan dia memakai bajunya dengan salah.' Inner Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun…" ujar Hinata lirih. Ia meletakkan Hiroki di samping Sasuke lalu ia tidur di samping Hiroki. Sebelum menyusul suaminya ke alam mimpi, HInata mencium bibir suaminya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mencium pipi Hiroki dengan gemas.

Setelah melakukan itu, Hinata pun menyusul kedua orang yang dikasihinya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**05.55**

Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menggeliat-geliat di sampingnya. Tidak lama 'sesuatu' itu memukul-mukul dadanya. Bahkan menendang-nendang perutnya. Tidak tahan, Sasuke membuka mata dan menemukan Hiroki di sampingnya.

"Kau jadi nakal, ya?" Sasuke berkata sambil mengangkat Hiroki ke atas dadanya.

Ia mencium pipi Hiroki berkali-kali saking gemasnya. Setelah puas, Sasuke lalu melirik ke Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Wajah istrinya terlihat damai. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Hinata yang tidur sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang sedang dalam keadaan bangun. Sasuke kembali tersenyum memikirkannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hiroki yang memukul-mukulkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke pada Hiroki walau ia tahu itu tidak berguna karena Hiroki takkan mengerti perkataannya.

"Kau harus sabar karena Kaa-san mu belum bangun."

"Ma…ma…"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar kata yang diucapkan Hiroki.

"Katakan 'papa'." Uajr Sasuke.

"Ma…ma…"

"Pa-pa."

"Mama!"

Hiroki tiba-tiba berteriak girang lalu tertawa. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa. Sasuke menghentikan tawanya lalu melirik jam.

"Sudah jam enam. Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku mandi." Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Hiroki. Tou-san akan membangunkan Kaa-sanmu." Ujar Sasuke seraya meletakkan Hiroki di tempat tidurnya.

"Mama…"

Sasuke memandang Hiroki sebentar lalu beranjak untuk membangunkan Hinata.

"Hime…" ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata menggeliat saat merasakan terpaan nafas Sasuke menyentuh kulit telinganya.

"Hime bangun…" Sasuke kembali berujar di telinga Hinata.

"Nghh…" Hinata melenguh lalu mulai membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lalu berkata.

"Mandilah… Sudah jam enam."

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mencium Hiroki.

"Mama…" Ujar Hiroki saat Hinata menciumnya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke duduk di hadapan Hiroki.

"Pa-pa."

"Mama!"

Sasuke menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

**06.30**

Hinata merapikan meja makan sambil bersenandung. Setelah selesai, Hinata tersenyum puas lalu membawa Hiroki dalam gendongannya.

Ia duduk di sofa untuk menyusui Hiroki. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kecupan di pipinya serta wangi parfum yang sangat ia kenal memenuhi indra penciumnya.

"Kau tahu, aku suka melihatmu menyusui Hiroki." Ujar Sasuke di telinga Hinata sambil menyeringai mesum.

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah merah padam.

"Mesum!" Hinata menggeram tertahan. Ia ingin berteriak tapi takut membangunkan sang buah hati. Terpaksa ia menyimpannya dalam hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul seringaian di bibir manis sang nyonya Uchiha.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Malam tahun baru, kau harus memakai bikini." Ujar Hinata disertai desisan.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Um, b-bagaimana kalau kita makan malam saja, Hime?"

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah."

Dan itu berhasil!

"Tapi kau tetap harus memakai bikini saat malam tahun baru."

Ternyata tidak.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan dengan kepala yang ditundukkan kebawah.

Ia sungguh takut saat malam tahun baru nanti.

Bahkan saat waktunya tidur, Sasuke tidak dapat menutup matanya sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 31 Desember 2012**

**11.45 PM**

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku harus memakai bikini?"

Hinata berhenti mengatur-ngatur halaman belakangnya. Ya, walaupun rumah mereka mungil, tapi mereka memiliki halaman belakang yang sangat luas. Halaman belakang itu sudah diubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat indah untuk merayakan tahun baru.

Ini semua ide Hinata. Teman-teman yang ia undang tidak dapat menolak. Jika mereka berani menolak, artinya mereka harus memakai bikini.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Tentu saja."

Hinata tertawa. Tapi ia segera menghentikannya saat mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Hm. Kau tidak perlu memakai bikini." Hinata mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "Yang kau perlukan…" Hinata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "…Hanya berdansa denganku saat malam tahun baru nanti."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Hinata segera mencium Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke hanya membalas ciuman Hinata. Ciuman mereka berakhir saat mendengar deheman dari Fugaku.

"Ehem."

"Tou-san mengganggu."

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi kami sudah selesai menghias Hiroki."

Fugaku lalu mengambil Hiroki dari tangan Mikoto dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hiroki-chan, kau sangat lucu." Ujar Mikoto sambil mencubit pipi Hiroki, gemas.

"Pakai –kun, Kaa-san."

"Hn. Urusai!"

Mikoto lalu mengambil Hiroki dengan masih memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Acara berlangsung dengan lancar.

Pada pukul 11.47 PM, para tamu, termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata, mulai berdansa.

Sasuke dengan Hinata terlihat sangat serasi. Gerakan mereka sangat gemulai diiringi lagu dari Jon McLaughlin berjudul So Close. Mereka sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan beberapa orang yang tadi berdansa menghentikan dansa mereka dan menonton Sasuke dan Hinata.

Lampu sorot tidak mereka hiraukan. Mereka terus berdansa. Hingga saat akhir-akhir lagu, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tepat saat lagu berhenti, Sasuke menmpelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, dan saat itu pula kembang api dinyalakan. Membuat langit yang gelap menjadi penuh warna.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu berkata.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Selalu dan selamanya. Aku mencintaimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata.

"Orang tua mu sangat serasi, Hiro-kun…" ujar Mikoto yang memandang mereka dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

**9 months later…**

"Arrgh!"

Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berusaha mengeluarkan buah hatinya.

"Aarrrgggh…!

Hinata kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah Hinata, dia hampir keluar."

Itu suara Sasuke yang menyemangati Hinata.

"AAARGH!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan terakhir Hinata, bayi yang ditunggu kelahirannya pun keluar.

"Selamat! Bayi anda perempuan…"

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Sasuke mengambil putrinya dari gendongan suster. Ia mengecup kening Hinata lalu mencium bibirnya. Sang suster meninggalkan mereka secara perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Aku ingin namanya Aiko…" ujar Hinata.

Tidak lama keluarga mereka masuk. Mikoto yang menggendong Hiroki, segera menyerahkan Hiroki pada Sasuke.

"Hiroki, kau punya adik perempuan." Ujar Sasuke lalu mencium kening Hiroki penuh sanyang.

Hinata memandang Sasuke. Ia tersenyum. Senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

'_Kau berjanji mencintaiku selalu dan selamanya. Dan kau menepatinya. Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun…'_

.

.

.

**A/N : Yey! Selesai juga sekuel 'Santa Claus' ini… Ini aku buat khusus untuk tahun baru…**

**Blasan review 'Santa Claus' :**

**Moku-Chan : aku jg suka bagian situ… Yosh! Aku usahain **

**Dewi Natalia : bener itu… Salah Sasu jd org dingin…**

**AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners : mkasih udh review…**

**GoldWins : Makasih.. **

**Mamoka : semua pertanyaan mu udh ke jwb di sini… **

**Makasih semuanya yang udah review maupun tidak…**

**Sekarang berikan tanggapan kalian tntg fic ini **

**Happy new year~**


End file.
